


On Her Own

by Rivulet027



Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers
Genre: Community: girlsavesboyfic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-20
Updated: 2011-04-20
Packaged: 2017-10-18 10:32:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/188006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kat doubts herself and asks to step up her training. Then a monster takes out the rest of the team and it’s up to her to save the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Her Own

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with the Power Rangers. It’s not my toy box, I’m merely playing. I also own nothing to do with Inspector Gadget or 2001: A Space Odyssey.
> 
> A/N: Written for the girlsavesboyfic and the ranger bingo prompt: last ranger standing.

Kat closed her book, rested her chin on her hands and frowned as she tried to decide how best to articulate her uncertainties.

“I’m just worried I’m not up to par,” she said eventually.

Adam set his pencil down as he pointed out, “You’ve made a lot of progress.”

Kat smiled, “Billy keeps reminding me he was in my position when he first started. You’ve all been very supportive, there is just so much else to learn. I just want to know I’m contributing.”

Adam frowned, “You do realize your amazing right?”

“I…” Kat started, then frowned.

Adam smiled as he pointed out, “You participated in the Pan Global. You helped Kim confront her fears. You’ve gotten a special recognition from the mayor.”

Adam paused to lean forward and whisper, “You even broke Rita’s evil spell on your own.”

Kat couldn’t help but smile, “When you put it like that yes, but I’m worried I’m getting into the habit of yelling for help instead of fighting for myself.”

“That’s teamwork though, if you need help you ask for it,” Adam shrugged.

Kat frowned, “I just feel like I should already know more.”

“You want to step up your training?” Adam asked.

Kat nodded, “That’d be helpful.”

“We all have that bio test tomorrow, so maybe study now and tomorrow after school we can work at The Juice Bar?”

“That would wonderful Adam,” Kat smiled, “Thank you.”

Adam nodded, picking his pencil back up and opening his book again as he said, “I’ll talk to the others and we’ll come up with a new plan for training tomorrow.”

Kat nodded, thanked him again and opened her book.

~~~~~*****~~~~~

Kat leaned over to try and get a glimpse at the book Billy was reading. She accidently leaned against him as she did and he glanced over, “I didn’t know you had an interest in the writings of Arthur C. Clarke.”

“Who?” Kat asked as she laid her head on Billy’s shoulder.

Billy flipped the book over so she could see the cover.

“I think I’ve seen the movie?” Kat tried.

“The movie came before the book in this instance. He worked with Stanley Kubrick on the film and published the novel shortly thereafter.”

Kat frowned.

“The others should be here soon,” Billy reassured.

“I just wish I’d thought to bring an activity with me,” Kat told him before she asked, “Do you have your math book with you?”

Billy set his book down and reached for his backpack, handing her his math text, some paper and a pencil, “Do you need help with it?”

Kat shook her head, “I’m good. Thanks.”

Billy went back to his book as Kat started on her math homework. She’d barely gotten the first problem copied when their communicator’s beeped. She and Billy abandoned their books and quickly found an alcove to hide in. After talking to Zordon they realized that the reason their friends were late was because they were fighting a monster in the park.

“Midas? What did…” Kat paused and stared at the monster, “That’s the King Midas statue Angela brought in for her presentation!”

“It seems they took the myth in a literal sense,” Billy frowned.

Kat turned to where Billy was looking and gasped. Tommy was standing there, mouth open obviously mid-quip, frozen into a defensive stance. He was still in the clothes she’d seen him wear to school that day, he hadn’t even had a chance to morph before he’d been turned to gold. She quickly took the others in. Adam was in ninja mode behind a tree, obviously calling for help. Rocky too was in ninja mode, frozen mid-kick. Only Aisha had managed to morph, but she too had been caught mid-attack.

The monster’s hand was suddenly rushing towards them. With a startled shriek Kat slammed into Billy, knocking them both down as she rolled them out of the way, “They went and gave it go-go gadget arms!”

“I’d laugh, but somehow it seems highly inappropriate,” Billy commented as he rolled them again to avoid the monster’s hand.

Kat agreed as she rolled them yet again.

“Kat, I have to get to the Command Center and figure out how to get our friends back,” Billy told her gravely as they rolled once again, “You’re going to have to fight the monster on your own.”

Kat wanted to protest, but then this meant Billy had more faith in her abilities to handle herself in a fight. The last time the others had needed saving Billy had left her to do it and fought the monster on his own, she’d always thought it was because he hadn’t thought she could.

She morphed then told him, “On three."

Before she started counting she pulled out her power blaster. They rolled away from each other on three and she fired on the monster to keep its attention from Billy. She threw herself into a back flip as the monster’s hand came towards her and when she righted herself she realized that the monster had sent both hands out at once and it had caught Billy.

She was all on her own.

“Alpha, get them out of here,” she told the robot as she fired again, then ducked behind two more people turned to gold. She glanced up as she switched to her power bow, thankful that Kim had taken the time to train her in it before she’d left. She frowned, Skull was obviously trying to push Bulk out of the way, but they had both been caught.

“You two just can’t stay out of trouble can you,” she commented as she leapt out from behind them and fired on the monster. Her arrow landed in the monster’s chest. The monster pulled it out and threw a gold arrow away.

“Kat,” Zordon’s voice told her, “you must aim for the Midas monster’s hands, only then can it be defeated.”

Kat told herself that she could do this as she ducked behind a tree. She backed away as the tree turned to gold. She raised her bow again, aimed and hit one of the monster’s hands. The monster howled in pain as the arrow turned gold, then back to an arrow and the monsters hand actually fell off.

“One more,” Kat told herself.

She ducked behind another tree and then another trying to confuse the monster who was shooting its hand out erratically. This made aiming more difficult. She took a deep breath, stepped out from behind the tree and made herself a target as she raised her bow.

The monster took the bait, shooting its hand out at her. She fired. The monster screamed and fell to the ground.

“Hey it’s the pink ranger!” Bulk cried.

“Stay and tell her how cool she is or run before that monster gets big?” Skull asked.

“Run!” Bulk decided as they both ran.

Kat soon found herself surrounded by her teammates, all morphed, telling her what she’d saved the day as they watched the monster. It disappeared.

“I hope Angela got her statue back,” Aisha commented.

“I wonder why Rita and Zedd wanted us all to be gold anyway,” Rocky commented then frowned, “Maybe I really don’t want to know."

Kat laughed.

“Still want to step up your training?” Adam asked.

Kat smiled, “Maybe we’ll keep our original schedule, though I wouldn’t mind heading back to the Juice Bar.”


End file.
